Jiminy Cricket
by Talifiney
Summary: Listen to your inner Jiminy Cricket. The last part is up. LS with implied LK
1. The Self Importance of Being Lilly

Jiminy Cricket  
by Tali

summary: Listen to your inner Jiminy Cricket.

ship: Scotty/Rush/Kite

notes: I may be the only Rush/Kite shipper on the planet. XD I've never really taken to Rush/Scotty, and this spurred this fic. This is a prequel for another fic I have in mind, though probably won't see light of day.

**edit: **Now an L/S story, hopefully three parts.

**xxx**

She can't bring herself to do it.

He's hurt, she sees it in his eyes.

Time and time again, she still can't do it.

She realizes she's being selfish, that somebody wants her, and she shouldn't push him away.

But there's this voice in her head, that teases her. Tells her, "It's wrong."

She trys to fight the voice, but it's so strong. Too strong for her.

Maybe she's weak. Maybe she isn't.

She just can't do it.

So she apologizes, makes some excuse, and he accepts it for the most part.

But every time she finds herself pulling away, seeing the hurt in the eyes, she wonders if it's truly worth it, and how long it'll take til he stops giving her chances.

She's never been good with men, and him being her partner, that would cause a world of trouble.

Atleast, that's what she tells herself tucked up in her bed with her cats at night, and she replays the days events.

That little white lie will keep her going.

She reasons with herself, if it was truly meant to happen, it would of already happened.

Then the voice is back.

That damn, high-pitched, know-it-all voice.

"It's wrong, on so many levels. He's your partner." And then it adds the killer, as it always does. "Kite isn't."

And god, she hates that voice, but it speaks the truth. Well, except for the Kite factor.

She. Is. Over. Kite.

Those two little white lies will keep her going.

**xxx**

End  



	2. InnerOffice Romance Doesn't Work

notes: So, I changed this to about a three parter. There might be four. Anyway, it is now bonafide L/S. I can't believe I actually wrote it. ; Here we go.

**xxx**

It happened again.

They were working on a case, and she dropped her pencil because she was laughing.

Scotty, ever the gentlemen, bent down to pick it up the exact same time she did, and their heads bumped.

Ow.

So there they were staring at each other, in one of those moments.

That voice started up again.

She was mad at it by now, and really wanted it to shut up. Leave her alone.

Making a split-second decision, her hand snake around to the back of Scotty's head, a safety blank of sorts.

Taking in a deep breath, the voice started protesting wildly but was suddenly silenced because she leaned forward and actually kissed him. There was a look of surprise, but he soon relaxed, and seeing him relax made her wonder what the heck she was doing.

Finally she pulled away, and exhaled loudly.

"Lil..." Scotty whispered, apparently unable to say anything else.

Brushing the bangs out of her eyes, she wondered what she should do, what she could do from here.

"Scotty, I'll finish up. You said you were going to visit Elisa right?"

His eyes widened, and started to mumble and nod his head. "We'll talk later? The coffee shop around the corner, say nine?"

Scotty smiled, and grabbed his coat.

That smile was going to stick with her always.

She felt sort of bad, because she knew that his feelings for her ran deeper then her's for his. Maybe that would change overtime, but she knew that in the end his heart would be broken.

But the voice had shut up, and she felt defiant.

_Take that!_ she thought, but at the same time she knew it wasn't really a victory.

Just the beginning of something very, very messy.

Picking up the pen that started this all, she looked back at the paperwork before the voice picked up again.

"He'll hate you when this is over, and one of you will have to transfer. Gonna lose him, gonna lose a friend."

She hated when the voice was right.

**xxx**


	3. Chain of Fools

notes: I finished it, not the way I wanted to. I don't like this part, and it's short, and I doubt anybody will like this part either. This is the last one, because I've more or less have taken a hiatus from fandom.

**xxx**

She really was hating herself right now. She really wished she could turn back the clock.

Here she was, having a cup of coffee with Scotty, a very happy Scotty. She felt terrible, because she was causing this. Not that Scotty being happy was bad, because truth be told he hadn't lately, but the bad part was why he was happy.

She had successully managed all his attempts to talk about what happened earlier. He was getting a little frustrated but you know, all she had to do was smile and he melted.

"Refill?" Their perky waitress's voice broke through her thoughts. She nodded, and took a deep breath. _Now or never. _

"Scotty? Listen, about earlier..." The voice hadn't picked up, and she wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Scotty, what I mean is..."

Lilly sighed.

Scotty's eyes widened, and he got up suddenly.

"Great Lill, I get it. Fine. Okay. I knew this was a mistake--"

That so wasn't how it was supposed to go. Putting a twenty dollar bill on the table, she grabbed her coat and rushed after him.

"Scotty! Scotty! Come on! Valens!" Running after him, she realized she had really screwed up.

Lilly ended up chasing him for nearly two blocks before he stopped short, not giving any warning. She tripped, and landed on the cold pavement.

"What Lilly? What more do you have to say? I get it. I understand. I'll put in my transfer for tomorrow."

Scotty turned around sharply and started walking again.

Lilly just stood there, helpless. She wanted to reach out, grab his arm, chase after him again or something...but she couldn't. Something in the back of her mind was stopping her.

"Scotty! Don't transfer!"

There was no answer. He just kept walking, and as he kept walking, her heart kept breaking.

She was such a fool.

For once, the voice was silent.


End file.
